


Day 10:  I'm in the tampon aisle and so are you for whatever reason why do you look so confused.

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Again, John is a good brother, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is Helpful for once, Sherlock is an awesome son, Teenagers, Teenlock, john is awkward, just read the story, no seriously I think Sherlock has a thing for helping John with his shopping, oh well, tampon buying, when they randomly meet, which happens a lot I'll admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10:  I'm in the tampon aisle and so are you for whatever reason why do you look so confused.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Oops so the one a day thing went out the window but I promise I will finish this :)

John awkwardly scanned the aisle, looking for something that might resemble what Harry had asked him for. It was a harder task than it sounded. The rows of bright packets stared back at him, looking deceptively simple and cheery, when John knew full well that if he brought the wrong thing home, Harry would murder him. John tried to act like he was looking at the tiny display of razors while he figured out a plan of action. Harry had said something about pink packaging, but there was an awful lot of that on the shelves, and he couldn't remember anything else. If he had been smart, he could have phone Harry, but he had decided to listen to music on his phone while he walked to the shops, and his phone had died. Therefore, he was stuck, because he was not walking back home to find out and come all the way back again.

And then, to make matters worse, John heard a familiar voice behind him. He was so surprised that he nearly broke his neck whipping it around to see Sherlock calmly strolling down the aisle as if it's perfectly normal. John's jaw went slack as he wondered what Sherlock doing in the tampon aisle.

Okay so it had a tiny area for men's razors too, but John was currently monopolising that section and Sherlock hadn't asked him to move so he could see it. The lanky boy was wearing his black coat and blue scarf as the unpredictable weather seemed to think it was currently December rather than May, and didn't seem at all uncomfortable surrounded by all the ladies' toiletries. Worryingly, he also didn't seem to find it strange that John was surrounded by the ladies' toiletries.

"How have you been, John?" Sherlock spoke first, and it took a couple of minutes for John to find his voice to reply, but Sherlock waits patiently.

"Good. Good, yeah."

"Can you reach what you're looking for this time?" Sherlock asked with an uncharacteristic grin. John was so startled by it that he laughed outright. Sherlock looked quite smug at that, which was more in-keeping with his personality. 

"If I knew what I was looking for, I might know whether I could reach it or not," John confessed. Sherlock nodded. "What are you doing down here anyway? This is the ladies' aisle."

"You're down here, why do you look so confused," Sherlock said, his head cocked to the side.

"You don't have a sister," John said, still bewildered.

"I have a mother," Sherlock said, and John snapped his mouth shut in realisation. "And these ones are good ones to get."

 

Sherlock threw John one of the packets, a hot pink one, and John fumbled to catch it. Sherlock picked up another of the same packet and said goodbye before walking to the check out. John stared after him, then hurried to catch up with him and say thanks. Sherlock nodded with a smile, and then disappeared out of the door.


End file.
